Kingdom Come
by V is For Vendetta
Summary: Set 3 months after leaving Ziva in Israel,Somalia  never happens, Dark content ahead! NCIS squares off toe to toe with Eli David!
1. Breaking Down

*Author Guildlines

I own nothing, just borrowing characters.

Somalia does not happen in this story,

Song for this Chapter... New Divide... Linkin Park ******************************************************************************************************************

Kingdom Come *Tony's point of view*

Ziva has been gone for 3 months now, and I feel like Im dying slowly. Every day is the same routing, another sailor or marine who has found another way to off someone or each other.  
>I could care less, life is dragging, Mcgee, Gibbs, Ducky, Abby, think that Ziva just needs time and then she will come home.<br>Fat chance, I snort to myself, more then likely she will come back and slaughter every single one of us before that happens.  
>Probably save me for last, I snort to myself.<p>

"McGee! Dinozzo! Go home! These cold cases can wait till later" Gibbs yells at his two remaining field operatives.

Boss doesnt have to tell me twice, I grab my bag and look forward to hitting my booze, and passing out on my couch.  
>That's my life after work, go home, or go to the bar, and get totally pissed so my memories don't kill me. I don't even remember my car rides home, Im so burnt out, fizzed, drained, tank almost completely empty, nothing left to give.<br>This job has taken everything from me, and what has it given back? Heartache? Sorrow? Betrayal? Death?

Unlocking my door takes me longer then usual, "damn, I used to be quick with this". I mutter under my breath. Place is a wreck, old pizza boxes litter the floor, beer bottles everwhere, its a place where life simply no longer has any meaning.  
>Rain is pouring down now, a sudden thunderstorm, perfect weather for my foul mood. I crack my window a little bit, to listen to the pouring rain. It soothes me, cause me to unwind and relax.<br>I grab my gun, and badge, and put them in my bedroom where eventually i'll crash in, but now I sit back down and hold my head in my hands dwell on bitter memories cause they are all I have now. My bloodshot eyes, my shaky hands, I know, Im slowly slipping away, but I'm beyong caring now. Life can surprise you sometimes, and other times... well, its just a bitch.

Finishing my second bottle of beer, I lay back on my couch, listening to the roar of nature outside, and feeling my shoulder ache.  
>It has become an accurate weather predictor, well, at least for rain anyway. The only good thing to come from the Michael Rivkin fight. I smirk.<p>

My senses have grown dull due to beer, gluttony, and general self-neglect, I should have seen the signs that someone had been or was in my apartment, but no, I wanted another beer.

Soft footsteeps approach me from behind, I hear nothing, maybe because im tired, and i really dont want to hear whats coming, but I certainly hear the hammer being cocked, and I definitely feel a silencer touching the back of my skull.

"Hello Ziva" I mutter, "Ready to finish the job now". I say with great irony in my voice, then the world goes BLACK.  
>***********************************************************************************************************************************<p>

Ok, Evil I know, but i have three different directions right now in which to take this story.

1. Ziva Wounds 2. Ziva kidnaps 3. Ziva kills

*** Vote, Review, Suggestions**********************************************************************************************************  
> <p>


	2. Deal with the Devil or Devils

*Author Guildlines

I own nothing, just borrowing characters.

Somalia does not happen in this story,

Song for this Chapter... Know your Enemy by Green Day!  
>******************************************************************************************************************<p>

Kingdom Come ***Tel Aviv- Two weeks prior***

"Abba", murmmed Ziva to Eli, "I am sorry, I have become a disappointment and a failure to you at Mossad and at NCIS."  
>"America, has made me weak, and soft, I cannot allow my emotions to cloud my mission or my loyalties any more Director."<p>

Eli glancing down at his last remaining child and smiling saying "Finally, my daughter truly knows where her loyalties lie."  
>"I am happy that you have come to this conclusion, but I mourn that this had to come at a great personal cost to you and to me. We lost a very good officer and perhaps someone much more to you. Life's lessons are very painful sometimes, but there are reasons for them which may not be clear at the time but will be revealed in due process."<p>

"Come my child" Eli leading Ziva into his spacious and comfortable office in Mossad's headquarters," I have a mission for you that I am sure you will look forward to with pleasure." Eli, smiled, with the devil dancing in his eyes. "Our people are a stiff necked people, we do not let go off grudges easily, nor do we walk away from unfinished business Ziva. You will have officer Hadar, Malachi, and Leot supporting you in this mission. They have been briefed and here are your targets". Eli slides a thin manilla folder across the table to Ziva.

"You leave tomorrow morning from the airport, and you will fly to Mexico, and infiltrate the country from there. Michael was out of control Ziva,  
>but I do not blame you in this matter. I blame myself for your loss and Anthony Dinozzo."<p>

Swinging her ever present backpack onto her shoulder, a thin brutal smile flashed across Ziva's face, thinking of what is in store for "Special Agent Dinozzo". Perhaps a very long and painful suicide is in order... or a session with my knives perhaps... the thought of this makes Ziva's face light up with sadistic glee.

Email From: Eli David

To: Leon Vance

"Shalom, my friend,

Thank you for returning my daughter to me, I have missed her abilities and her zeal for life. You have given me back a priceless gift,  
>and now allow me to return it to you two-fold. Splinters have to be cut out and removed before they get infected, my friend, and you have a couple of big ones... consider them removed my friend.<p>

Shalom"

In a rainy office in DC, a tooth pick is moved back and forth in his mouth, and a smile begins to form on Leon Vance's face.

Erase Hardrive... YES...  
>*******************************************************************************************************************************<p>

****Tony's apartment- Present time and Place******

"Damn Poweroutage" muttered Tony," are you going to shoot me now Ziva?"

A flashlight flicked on in front of him, and Officer Hadar chuckles and says "No, Special Agent Dinozzo, Im not going to shoot you,  
>but we need a serious chat, and then you need to get out of Washington."<br>*******************************************************************************************************************************

Little bit of story filler, but Im happier with this chapter then the first... Thanks for the positive reviews! Looking forward to more! P.S. Dont hate too much for the curveball! :) gives you reason to come back for more! 


	3. Rule Number 12

I own nothing! Just borrowing for a while!

Need more reviews! More reviews equal faster chapters!

Kingdom Come

The door to Gibb's basement shut quietly, as Ducky slowly walked down the stairs and towards the table set out in the middle of the room. The past three weeks have been extremely tough on all of us, thought Ducky.

"Hey, Duck, whats on your mind tonight?" Gibbs says, sitting down and pulling out two shot glasses and pours a generous amount of bourbon into them.

Ducky slides into the seat with a low groan,"are you ever going to get a real drink?" quips Ducky with a raised eyebrow and an amused smirk on his face.

"Not in the lifetime" Jethro replies back returning the smirk with interest. Pouring the drink with a steady hand, Jethro slids a full glass to Duck,  
>while slowly savoring the burn going down his throat.<p>

"Will we get her back Duck?" Jethro asks suddenly.

"Interesting question Jethro, but perhaps not the question you really should be asking." Jethro raises his eyebrow but allows Ducky to continue to speak.

"When Ziva joined the team, poor Anthony didnt even know what hit him. He suddenly had to deal with a women who was and is able to kick his butt on a daily basis" Jethro smirks quickly at this thought. "Anthony realized that this women is almost the polar opposite of himself. She is fire while he is cool as ice. She has learned to penetrate his defenses without second thought, she sees behind his masks. She also has quite a bit of control over our dear Anthony, otherwise McGee would have been run over by now."

"Thats quite true, but Im sure McGee would eventually have stood up to Dinozzo."

"I dont think so Jethro, McGee was shown how to deal with Anthony by Ziva, Ziva invades his personal space, snoops in his private affairs, and monitor's Anthony on a daily basis. You know this to be true Jethro."

"Anthony, has also had quite the effect on Ziva. When Ziva first got here, she was cold, ruthless, an assassin. But Tony, has shown her its okay to lower her defense's, to be human. He has shown her its okay to be human, to have feelings. But Anthony has fallen into his feelings for Ziva, you can tell this. Ever since she has been gone, Jethro, he is slowly killing himself. You know he is drinking, not socializing, to be blunt Jethro, he is turning into YOU!"  
>" Rule 12, Duck."<p>

" Hang your rule 12 Jethro." Ducky snaps. "Your bloody rules doesn't always apply to everyone else."

"They do while they work on my team" Jethro replies back while giving Ducky the Gibbs look.

" Jethro, had they been able to express their feelings for each other, we wouldnt be in this situation now! Anthony would never go against your rules, he sees you as the father figure he never had. Ziva, probably would break the rules, but she would try to get your permission first because she respects you or did respect you. Jethro, you can't force rules on people that directly affected your relationships, they possibly could have made it work. In fact Im almost positive, they would have.

" Are you done Ducky?" Jethro glares with an icy cold glare.

" Almost, Jethro, the real question we should be asking Jethro is this. When she returns whose authority will she be acting under, Mossad or NCIS?"

Next chapter Tony, and Hadar

More reviews... faster the chapters come out!. 


	4. Late Night Visit

I own Nothing

Kingdom Come Ch4

"Why, Officer Hadar, what brings you to this city on this rainy Night?" Slurs Anthony, the alcohol having quite an affect on Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo.

" Listen to me very carefully Special Agent, you are on Mossad's hit list thanks to Ziva and her Dad. I am part of a team sent to liquidate you, and others that

you hold dear in your heart. I could have easily shot you while you drunkly slept on your couch, but it would have been a waste of a bullet. I can tell, you are

slowly killing yourself! If Ziva sees you like this, she won't kill you, at least right away, more then likely drag you away, torture you, and make you watch as she

takes away everything you hold near and dear to you in this lifetime. Killing a broken man is pointless, a waste of a bullet, she will have other uses for you, and none of them

will be pleasant I assure you"

Anthony slowly sat up, hair standing up like a porcupine, black rings around his red rimmed eyes and he slowly sat down the alcohol on the table.

"Why are you here Officer Hader? Is this a friendly warning? How do I know this is not a setup? Why are you warning me? Anthony almost yelling at Hadar,

With a grim expression on his face, Hadar says "Dinozzo, you really think I want to create an international incident with an ally? The Director of Mossad is insane, I'm tired of

his games, and I won't be a part of senseless murder and torture. I plan on disappearing and retiring somewhere far away. Every Officer in Mossad has an exit strategy for this

very reason, and its time I invoked mine."

"What makes you think I can't take care of myself?" responds Tony with a smirk on his face.

"I have been her partner for almost 4 years, I have seen all her moves, she is good no doubt, but I can take her."

Lighting a cigeratte while eyeing Tony, "if you actually believe that tripe you just told me, then you are a complete FOOL! You may be a very good investigator, a great cop, a fine shot, but she eats guys like you for breakfast. Let me tell you a story, I believe she has talked to you about her little sister Tali correct?" Looking at Tony for verbal confirmation, Hadar

received it with a quick nod and continued with his story.

"Tali was killed when Ziva was 18 and fresh into Mossad training, her first mission was to neutralize a camp believed to be responsible for the bombing that took her sister's life. There were 15 men in this camp. She went in by herself and within 2 days, she found out who was truly responsible for her sister's death and she wiped out the entire camp by herself with no support. When we went in to clean up, 5 men had their throats slashed while 5 others had obviously been put on their knees and shot execution style in the back of the head. The other 5 weren't

reconizable, you see, she had captured the other 5 and tortured them relentlessly till they gave up the name, Salim Ulman. I am a hard man, Agent Dinozzo, and I have taken many lives,

but what she did is brutal. She is a natural killer, I do not know what to tell you but you need to sober up fast and be prepared for what is coming."

" I will leave you now Agent Dinozzo, I hope you make use of the warning I have given you. Shalom." He closed the door behind him and went out into the night rain.  
>**************************************************************************************************************************************************************<p>

Little did Hadar know that Dinozzo was already being watched when he vacated the premises. "Shalom Father, Hadar has betrayed us, He has made contact with Dinozzo. Permission to eliminate

the traitor. Granted, then continue on with your mission daughter. Shalom".

Putting away the night vison scope and reaching for her .22, Ziva slowly savored screwing the silencer on the barrel and thought to herself, Im going to enjoy this mission very much.  
>*************************************************************************************************************************************************************** <p>


	5. Hadar's Fall from Grace

Kingdom Come- Ch5

"Granted, my daughter, make sure no one knows it was us." The director of Mossad orders and hangs up abruptly and turns to other matters.

Ziva put the phone down and thought of the best way to eliminante the problem that was Officer Hadar, he surely wouldn't be an easy mark!

No officer of Mossad ever was and she could imagine that Hadar had plans to disappear so she had to move quickly. Opening the door she went

out into the dark rain, the disposeable .22 tucked behind her back.  
>*************************************************************************************************************************<p>

The director of Mossad was in his office studying a classified file, one that described the top American operative known as the "Ghost".

Not much was in the file due to the American's security, but a few sparse facts were known. 5 top Iraqi commanders elimanted in situations thought to be impossible.

Ten Eliminations on the Deck of Card's list of terrorists, thought to be inactive now, due to the lack of published eliminations but that could be a ploy thought the director

of Mossad.

"I wish we knew more, he could be an asset here, perhaps blackmail would work but we need more information. Maybe Leon would know more about this "ghost".

Putting the file down, he reached for the bottle of ice cold vodka and poured himself a shot and decided to think about the matter before acting any further.

Little did Eli know, that he already knew the identity of this "ghost".

Officer Hadar knew he took a big risk visiting Dinozzo, but he acted as his brain dictacted. Strolling through the gloom and light falling rain of the Washington night, he came to a bridge over looking a river and stopped and lit a cigarette.

"If you are going to kill me Ziva, now would be the time" Hadar said with gusto that he certainly didnt feel.

In the darkness she stepped out, almost blending completely in the night, dark jacket, dark pants and the small black silenced pistol in her hands

completed the black avenger look.

"Officer Hadar, you have been found guilty of treason, turn around and face the river" Ziva commanded.  
>Hadar turned and faced the river calmly before speaking "This is madness ziva, you wont get away with what you are planning on doing to the american".<p>

"You fail to realize Hadar how deep our connections go in American, getting to Tony is pretty much approved by the higher ups in NCIS".

Ziva quickly frisked Hadar and took his wallet and wedding ring off his finger.

"You have failed Hadar, think about that while you meet your maker."

Ziva quickly pulls the trigger twice and double taps Hadar in the back of the head, and he falls into the river.

"Death to traitors" Ziva murmurs and walks away into the brisk rainy Washington night. 


End file.
